Neighbor
by Gold Grace
Summary: Momo goes to her neighbor, Hiyori’s house to talk about the dance. But, she’s not there. But, her brother, Shinji is. And, boy, does he have plans for her.


"Hey, Momo," he said as he opened the door, "come on in. Hiyori'll be right back soon I'm sure." He grinned happily and licked his chops, it was like his prayers had been answered. He was just about to go upstairs, find his old magazines and jerk off for an hour or so. He wasn't really hard, but he was riled, eager, overdue for a pipe draining, couldn't think ofanything else, just pussy, and here it was, just what he wanted, what he needed, young and ready, succulent was the word for her, good enough to eat.

He felt his cock lurch and quiver. He had not enjoyed a girl close to his age all week, just a series of mature grass widows who had worn him out with their sexual demands after he mowed their lawns. His balls ached and here was a lovely young cunt, ready to lick and to plunder, fresh meat, a long-legged juvenile pussy delivered to his door, to his hands, his tongue and his thick phallus. Just what his body craved, and so cute in her short, little blue sun dress with white polka dots.

Momo was a living doll and almost a living Barbiedoll, round assed and big-boobed. And young, oh boy was she young, just the way he liked them, young and innocent, sweet and dumb, he could hardly wait to make her scream, to bounce on her soft belly. He wanted to feel her feet on his butt, to get her legs up on his shoulders, to maul her jugs and bring her off until she begged for more.

The girl put a pout on her pretty face and stepped inside as Shinji closed the door, his big, young cock already hardening, throbbing down his leg, begging for action, actually dripping. Hinamori Momo was the hottest and prettiest of the JV cheerleaders and the only girl who was his horny little sister's rival as a freshman sex goddess. She also had enjoyed the attention that the best pair of knockers in the 8th and 9th grade got her, a high and firm set that jiggled wonderfully when she walked or trotted, caused heart attacks when she ran and enjoyed being kneaded so he had been told. His palms itched to be at them, his mouth watered.

She never needed a bra although she almost always wore one since her sexy mother insisted, usually an uplift that gave her deeper cleavage and higher and harder tits. She was a Vickies catalogue on wheels. And he had never had her or in the last year or so any girl her tender and illegal age. Tender, that was the word for her, unused and ripe, ready to be plucked. Hiscock surged and he felt wet and nervous, heart rate climbing quickly. He licked his lips and smiled as he admired her sinuous body as it moved in her sexy little dress, jiggling.

"We were going to talk about the dance," she said as she turned to face him. He stuck both hands under the thin straps of her new, very short and stretchy halter dress, the one deeply cut between her luscious melons, mauled her tits briefly with the heels of his big hands, spread the straps off her rounded shoulders and then pulled the dress it right down to her narrow waist, popping the Velcro closings and making herround jugs jump up and down in her new strapless halfbra as she squealed and writhed. He smiled and grasped her breasts and crushed them both, digging his fingersinto her flesh as he spread her bra apart. Her nipples appeared between his fingers as her new bra popped open and he squeezed them hard, a grin on his face.

"Don't, please don't!" she begged, really frightened.She tried to push him away but he grasped her breasts firmly and pulled her to him, lips parted as he kissed her.

With both hands Shinji yanked her tiny, uplift bra down off her jiggling boobs, laughed, pulled her back to him and kissed her open mouthed and hard, tossed the lacy bra aside, tongued her deeply as her sundress slithered to the floor, and then stripped down her tiny underpants with both hands, enjoying the feel of her hard butt and warm flesh as she writhed and struggled.

He ignored her gulps, gasps and complaints, palmed her hairless mound and fingered her tight-lipped slit as she sobbed in his grip, gasping and trying to push him away as he kneaded her butt with one hand and bruised her lips with his, probing and kneading with his tongue, kissing her whole face as he got his middle fingers into her tight-lipped vagina, exploring, wiggling them around as he bit her neck.

"Don't, Shinji! Please don't, stop!" the girl demanded,frightened and furious. She had never put anything in her pussy, and now there was something in her,something poking and rubbing.

The young girl had a killer body and a happy personality, but he was only interested in her virgin cunt just then. He needed it, had to have it, knew itwould feel great surrounding and milking his big cock.Cherry busting was his goal.

Feeling his blunt and eager cock head tearing into her, ripping her open, stretching her, that was his aim, friction, lots of friction, depth, all the way in and then all the way out, to see her pretty face when he tore her open, the shock and fear as his balls pressed her ass, as his thick ram divided her. And since he was bigger, stronger, older and a lot more experienced, she did not have much of a chance.

Momo thought of the rape dreams and pornstories Rangiku told her and knew they were about to come true, her poor little hymen was going to be torn apart, her precious maidenhead, her innocent body violated, her birth canal stretched unimaginably. It was going to hurt; she was going to bleed. She could feel his hard thing on her hip. He was going to do, she was sure, and she trembled, both excited and scared as he licked her nipples.

The idea was terrifying and she felt her vulva growing warm and wet. Her pussy trembled, tingling and spasming.

Shinji thought of all the cherries he had ruined in girls his own age and tried to count them as he mauled her and kissed her deeply, kneaded her ass as well as her breasts and then gently biting a jutting nipple. He knew he had done a dozen just this year, a dozen squealing cuties, a dozen horrified virgins, mostly friends of his cute sister, some even sixteen, older than he was, and he had mounted several when he was just thirteen and both rutting partners were underage. Maybe twenty, he thought, and this will be 21.

She was begging, crying, and he laughed, kissing her again and tonguing her mouth as he grasped her buttocks and ground her belly against his swollen penis. He could see in her eyes that she could feel it, feel how big and hard it was, that she knew what was going to happen. He almost laughed.

She squirmed and fought him, but he flipped her over, face down on the floor and tore off her clothes from around her ankles, pulled off one shoe and then pounced on her, right there on the rug at the foot of the steps. "Yum, yum," he said loudly as grasped her hips and brought her bulging pussy to his sucking mouth, spreading her open with his thumbs as he lifted her hips and brought her up on her toes and fingers.She squirmed away, sobbing, crawling, crying.

"No, no!" the girl squealed as she tried to squirm away. "Are you crazy? Leave me alone!" She felt her little clit begin to emerge, excited. No boy had ever tongued her. "Don't, don't, I don't want to do it!Please, Shinji, please!" She had dreamed about some handsome man eating her until she screamed, but this was real and it was frightening.

Shinji's look scared her as he grabbed her and pulled her groin to his face, shaking his head from side to side and licking up and down her inner thighs, poking her clit's hood with his nose. She scrambled to her knees and kicked him away.

Shinji dragged her back down, turned her over and went down on her again, spreading her legs and munchingand sucking and licking at her vulva as his hands groped for her young breasts and pinched her tiny nipples, stretching them upward and then mauling her jugs into distorted shapes and dragging out her nipples as her feet crossed and her back arched. She closed her eyes and begged, sobbing and then crying for help as he tongued her deeply.

He sought her clit and when his tongue found it made her really screech and buck, kicking her feet wildly and pounding the floor while he kneaded her body and sucked and licked the tiny stalk in his lips, under his tongue. The young girl's clitoris was like a small penis and very sensitive.

Shinji's huge cock was throbbing and knew he had to hurry. The girl felt an orgasm building in her gut, a tearing pleasure. She whimpered and begged. He didn't even hear her forthe sound of blood in his ears, as his huge cock filled and rose, thick and hard, the woman pleaser, the virgin destroyer.

"Ah, ah, ah," Momo gasped as she felt his tongue actually enter her vagina and then lick up to suck ather tiny clit again. Her whole body trembled and her tight little channel seemed to flood.

Shinji drilled deeper and shook his head from side to side, slobbering and feeling his penis hardening, seeking her G-spot or some other highly sensitive region with both his fingers and tongue, finger fucking her rapidly. He had spent a lot of time in older women's snatches, listening to them scream.

"Ohgod-ohgod-ohgod…" she moaned as she put her hands on the back of the boy's head and mashed his face into her throbbing gash, getting ready to scream again.

Shinji's hands squeezed the girl's big tits and kneaded them like bread dough and got her hardening nipples between his fingers, pinching until she squealed in pain. He knew he had her and felt himself getting rigid and ready, bubbling out pre-cum, knowing it was wrong but knowing her had to bone her. He was ready, eager, merciless. She was meat, luscious meat. He devoured her. She climaxed for the second time under him, soaking his face.

"You were," Shinji said as he kissed his way up her warm and wiggling body, "the prettiest girl in the whole damn middle school. You know that?" he asked just before clamping his mouth to her left breast.

"You're crazy, ow!" she cried as her nipped her erect tit and mauled the other young breast roughly, twisting her excited nipple. Momo had fought off a lot of adolescent males at make-out parties in dark basements, but she had never faced anybody as big, strong or as eager as her friend's brother. She knew what he wanted, what he was going to do and a part of her stood aside and watched, excited, eager to feel him in her.

The fact that she was now naked except for her sneaker didn't seem to penetrate her mind as Shinji nuzzledand kissed her neck, and she felt his hot, hard penis slide up the inside of her thigh although he was still dressed. It felt like a piece of pipe, a very big and very hard piece of pipe, its head like a golf ball. Fear gripped her as he bent and licked her clit again.She closed her eyes and trembled, enjoying the almost painful pleasure. He got her super-sensitive stalk between his lips and sucked, stretching it upward.

"Oh, Momo, Momo," he cried, after two more hard flicks on her clit, "I've wanted you since the first time I saw you. Spread your legs and let me do it. I'll make you scream it will feel so good. My cock's a foot long and hard as steel." He kissed her roughly and got his tongue in her mouth as his groping hand found her mound and poked at her slit again with his middle fingers, spreading her open and hooking them upward within her, seeking that special spot.

"No, no, no," she gasped, pushing him aside as he tried to disrobe, scrambling away and hurrying up the stairs. Shinji followed her quickly, tossed aside hist-shirt, caught her in the hall and dragged her into his room, kicking the door closed.

"You have a beautiful ass, Momo," he said as he tossed her up on his bed and started undressing. "Perfect, absolutely perfect. And I'm sure Hiyori and the rest of the girls envy your jugs. What size are they anyway?"he asked as he pulled down his jeans and underpants. His big prick jumped up as if it were on springs, bounced off his belly and stood straight out quivering and dripping, still filling and rising, actually looking a foot long and wrist thick, knotted with blood veins, the head turning purple. The girl had never seen a cock in her life. It was impossible.

"Yah! Ohgawd, oh please, please! Don't!" she screamed as she saw the fierce rod jutting out of the boy's groin, rearing up like some prehistoric monster, already bubbling pre-ejaculate.

It would kill her, she was sure, tear her apart. She scrambled off the far side of the bed and looked for a place to hide.

Shinji shed his shoes, smiled and moved around the bed,well aware of the huge, hot spear jutting up before him, his pride and pleasure, his unequaled phallus.The last time he measured, he had an eight inch shaft, measured from the scrotum, topped by a dome-shaped head and if he was really excited and his balls were clamped at the base of his spear, his pike with his scrotum was nearly a foot long measured along the underside and almost two inches wide, some eight inches in girth. Several full-grown women had passed out before he got all the way into them. He had felt many a cervix.

Momo backed away and sat on the far side of his bed. "Stop! Please!" Shinji suddenly felt a bit of guilt as he was about to take her.

"Damn!" said the boy, grasping his huge, hot manhood,enjoying the feel of his blood pulsing though. It was nowalmost fully erect and pointed upward, throbbing and dripping.

Shinji came and sat on the side of the bed and offered the red-faced Momo his hand. "Forgive me?" He begged, feeling his cock reviving, hardening again as he admired her jutting nipples, little rosebuds in puffy pink mounds, and her slim body and her groin. His cock jerked and trembled, leaking pre-ejaculate and rising. Her sexy lips looked like a pouting mouth, eager for a kiss.

Momo licked her lips, scrambled across the quilt-covered bed and melted into his arms, their mouths clamped and his hands pulling her to him, filled with her buttocks.

"Boy are you dumb," said Shinji. "Now you want to let me do it?"

"When I saw your cock, I knew I had to have it. I've never seen anything as frightening or as beautiful. It's a monster, isn't it? Unbelievable." She kissed him again and put her hand around the blood-hot shaft. "Is it really a foot long?" She stroked up and down.

Shinji had his mouth on the girl's breast again as she worked on unbuttoning his old shorts. He kissed back down her lush body and sucked her clit until she gasped and then mounted her, parted her pouting lips with some effort and eased his massive rod into her steaming slot as she lay back and smiled up at him. She spread her legs widely, frog-like, hands under herknees, and closed her eyes as her vulva yielded and inch after inch of his wide, throbbing and blood-hotrod tore her open, stimulating the entry by moving the head back and forth until she gasped, the hard ridge rubbing every nerve she had there.

Her legs clamped about him and she arched up to take his whole, rigid tool, her pussy rippling with pleasure as she cried out in shock as he tore through her stretched hymen and then rubbed past her tender cervix. They both were snorting and grunting with effort as he slowly penetrated until his throbbing scrotum was pressed to her. He held it there, fully impaled until his huge shaft quivered and flexed.

Shinji kicked his pants off his foot, pulled a pillow down under the moaning girl's hips and got to work, the work he knew so well and did so diligently on mature women. In and out, change the angle, in and out, higher, in and out, deeper, in and out, faster, in and out, very slowly, very deeply, iron hard, blood hot, eager for depth and friction. Soon the bed was creaking and they were smacking their eager flesh together, faster and faster, a blur of passion, rocking from side to side.

His pile-driver was tireless, her tunnel was slick. Momo could feel it rising within her, her orgasm. She arched and gritted her teeth. Shinji dug in his toes and speeded his efforts, dripping sweat on her face as he gritted his teeth and strained every muscle he could muster.

Shinji played with Momo's lovely, high breasts as he slowed and penetrated her unsullied depths much more gently now, palming, pulling, kissing and sucking, rubbing her sensitive nipples into his rough palms as he supported himself with one hand. He had found no intact hymen to sunder, but knew she was undoubtedly a virgin, tight and yielding, which was the truth.

He got high on her body, rearing up on fully extended arms, making sure her clit got the full treatment as he moved his massive horn in and out of her fresh and rippling channel, spreading her young flesh. He waspleased when the bucking girl under him suddenly climaxed with a cry of pleasure and then went soft, breathing hard and closing her eyes, arms spread wide, smiling. He eased his thick shaft out of her and rolled to the side of his bed.

Shinji then rolled back to Momo's side, asked her if she wanted to be on top, and when he got no response, lifted her hips and took her doggy fashion, grunting with effort as he rammed it into her, right to the balls on the first thrust. He grabbed the headboard and gave it to her, held it there, impaling her and rising to his toes, knees bent.

The girl squealed, "Oh, oh, he's even deeper!" and climaxed again, shuddering under the pounding she was taking.

Shinji looked at Momo. "You on the pill?" he asked.

"No" said Momo and the boy enjoyed himself until he felt his lava flowing and then eased his wide root from the luscious youngster's battered quim, grasped it firmly at it base, let her fall, rolled her over, straddled her body and brought his dripping prick to her soft lips by way of her jutting breasts. "Open," he said with a smile and as soon as she did he reared up and ejaculated into her mouth and then on her neck and chest before she grabbed his haunches and brought his spewing rod back to her lips.

A half-hour later Hiyori found Momo and Shinji sitting on the back porch with a can of Coke. "Take us to the mall?" Hiyori asked, approaching them.

"Sure, now?" he asked, looking from girl to girl. Momo looked, not only pretty, but calm and relaxed after almost a solid hour of fast-paced fornication. Shinji was exhausted and still sweating.

"Yeah," Hiyori said. "We're going to look at underwear. You want to come with us, pervert?"

"Sure." Shinji said as he smiled at Momo. Which she returned with her own.


End file.
